Yusei and the Wolf
by yullenlover99
Summary: Yusei is a kitsune orphan. He was a bright and happy kid quickly to be covered in darkness by the cruelty's of life. He meets a kitsune man named Hakase Fudo and gets adopted by him but like life that ends quickly by seeing his father get murdered right in front of him. Later when he is 17 he goes to a school called New Domino High School. There he meets Jack Atlas. discontinued!
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

Yusei and the Wolf

DO NOT OWN! If I did I would have like 15 seasons, and the dragons would not be in cards!

DONT OWN really have to say this! Rated T 1st fanfic so plz no flamming THNX :3 YOAI so don't like don't read MXM

Prologue

'Cold so cold' thought a boy who, by appearance, was no younger than 8. His name was Yusei. No last name readers, but don't fret he will. He had tan dirty skin, black hair with yellow streaks that looked like lighting bolts, he was short for his age, eyes that were a sapphire blue and black fox ears and tail. His ears were black with yellow tips, the same for his tail. He was a orphan kitsune. The snowy wind blew through his clothes. "Dang." he said while shivering. He looked down at his outfit. Yusei had a tattered black shirt, faded jeans, a blue jacket with holes, losing its purpose to keep the cold out and finally a pair of black boots too small for him. His vision was tunneling but he had to find shelter from the bitter wind. "Must keep walking." he said but his vision was slowing losing its light. He swayed and fell while saying help weakly. Then he finally let the darkness consume him.

MEANWHILE

"Man it's cold. Should have warn a warmer coat." said a 25 yr old fox man. He was walking home when he saw a figure in the dirty snow street collapse. "Hey! Are you alright?" he shouted while breaking in to a run. His fox ears were alert to any sounds just in case any thieves beaten him and were still lurking in the area. His tail up high and alert. When ran he to the figure, he gasped. 'How could a boy be out here in his more dangerous side of Satellite. He must have run away from home.' he thought. "I better get him to my house and make him some soup. And also make sure he isn't hurt." he said. The stranger picked up the small kitsune and left for his house. A couple of hours later. 'It's so warm. Is this what death is like, warm and comfy... wait, comfy?' Yusei opened his eyes and was greeted with a small bedroom. It had a bed with a deep green comforter, a plant, and a small black desk in the corner. The walls were a white color. "Where am I?" Yusei asked out loud oblivious to the stranger in the same room. "Ah. That would be my house." the stranger said. "Who are you?" Yusei said frightfully. His fox ears were down and his tail was wrapped around him nervously. " Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Hakase Fudo. What is yours little fox?" the stranger-now named Hakase-asked. "Yu..Yusei" he squeaked. "Are you." He was cut off by a loud growl. Yusei blushed heavly. "I guess that answers my question." Hakase chuckled. Hakase got up and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he had some freshly bread and warm soup. Yusei looked at him with suprise and thanked him quietly. He ate the joyfully, content with the fresh food. When Yusei finished, Hakase took the bowl and plate from him, but also noticing that he flinched. 'Still must not trust me.' he thought while bringing the dishes into the kitchen. 'Why is he doing such nice things for me? He doesn't even know me and yet...' Yusei wondered. His fox ears heard that he was coming back. "Yusei." he said when he walked back in, I was wondering where are your parents?" "I don't remember my parents. I try to but they are just blurry images." he said with his hair covering eyes and his fox ears down. "Then,he paused for moment,how about you live with me. Ever since my wife my passed, I've been lonely and you have nowhere to go so please, just... think about it alright." he said with his tail wagging behind him nervously as he left Yusei to ponder about it.

Yusei p.o.v.

To say that Yusei was socked would have been an understatement. "He doesn't even know me and yet he wants me to LIVE with him?" I said out loud. Yusei did like him however. He had a aura that held a fatherly feel. 'Maybe I should,I mean, I will get food, water, a place to live and I will get to live with father. That thought shocked him. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen with his kitsune tail wagging behind him. I saw him and jumped into his arms. "I want to live here!" I cried with for the first time was tears happiness. "Thank you Yusei Fudo." he said to me as he hugged me.

2 years later

Today was Yusei's birthday. 12/25/2007. He was turning 10 and he was excited because his father was going to give him a present. Presents were rare in Satellite mostly because the nice stuff was either in New Domino or the gan members in Satellite. He heard his father, Hakase Fudo, walk in threw the front door. Yusei ran to meet him. "Tadama!" he shouted. Hakase looked up and smiled. "Okari." he said. "I need you close your eyes and hold up your hand." Yusei did as he was told. His kitsune tail was swishing back and forth were all what you saw was a black and yellow blur. He felt a rectangular object wrapped in cloth. He opened his eyes an unwrapped his present. Yusei's eyes sparkled and had tears in them. "Stardust Dragon! Yusei said in disbelief, "but it's your favorite card." "I know but I thought you would put it to better use than me." Hakase said. "Thank you father!" Yusei jumped into his arms. "Your welcome and happy birthday my so." He said. Yusei looked up at his father shyly and asked quietly "Umm father, I was wondering if I could... could" he trailed off. "Could what?" Hakase asked curiously. "Can I help you build something. You turn something that has no value and make it into something beautiful. I want to learn to do the same thing." Yusei said determinedly. Hakase looked down at his son, still being short for his age, and said "Ok but you have to be careful." "I promise I will." the kitsune kid promised. A couple of months passed and Hakase saw that Yusei learned fast and had a way with machines. He noticed mostly that he could fix cars and motorcycles. Motorcycles being his favorite though. He was fascinated by how some steel, screws, and hard work made it come life.

Hakase promised Yusei that when he turns 14 he would teach him how ride a motorcycle. But sadly, my dear readers , that promise never cam to life. Yusei and his father was walking down the creaky and broken boardwalk on a snowy night. They were looking at New Domino, shining with all its glory. 'Nighttime is a beautiful and relaxing time when you have a stressful.' Hakase thought with his ears relaxed and tail swishing lazily. He looked down at his son and his heart swelled with pride. He was so focused on his son that he didn't hear people coming up from behind. "Well well look at what we have here boys." said tall,tough looking wolf while pointing a gun at them. Definite one of Satellite's gangs. "Give us he boy then you can go." the wolf guy said as if he had done this before. Most likely. "Yusei." Hakase whispered, " run when I tell you and don't stop until you get to the house underground ok?" He always carried a knife in his back pocket. The group of thugs tarted to close in on them. "D..Dad." Yusei whimpered. "Now!" Hakase shouted. It startled them just long enough for Hakase to through the knife into one of the guys hand. BANG! It was as if time slowed down for Yusei. He saw the blinding flash from the gun,is father's body crumble on to the ground,and the deep terrifying laughter of the now murderers. The gang retreated when all the damage already done. "Dad!" Yusei shouted. He ran to his father stumbling in Hakase's blood. He hugged his father's body crying desperately. "Y..Yusei. I love you. Dont for.. get.. that." Hakase said with his last breath leaving his body in a white puff almost as if signaling his soul leaving his body. "FATHER!" cried Yusei. Being alone once again to face the world alone.


	2. Chapter 2 The New School and Jack

Yusei and the Wolf

DO NOT OWN! If I did we would have like 15 seasons, and the dragons would not be in cards!

DONT OWN really have to say this! Rated T 1st fanfic so plz no flamming THNX :3

rated M mostly swearing I wanted to say thanks for all the people who read this ***bows **

Chapter 1- The New School and Jack

Yusei P.O.V

"Father!" I shouted as I bolted forward. Sweat was dripping off my face as I tried to calm down. When I finally calmed down I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I had a 30 mins to get ready. My ears twitched in annoyance while I got my clothes out of the dresser. I grabbed a black tank top with a red symbol, blue jeans, socks, black boots, my deep blue jacket [A/N it doesn't have the orange things] and my black riding gloves. I dashed into the bathroom seeing that only 20 mins left. I hoped into the shower, hissing when the hot water hit water hit my head. 'I sure have changed' I thought. I now had a 4 pact, from working on my duelrunner, my skin is still caramel colored, my tail has gotten longer and poofer, my hair is longer but still has the gravity deifying spikes but the only real difference is the damn yellow criminal tracker on my face. "Heh ." I chuckled, remembering how I got it. After I got out I saw that I had 10 mins left so, I threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and tail then I grabbed my black backpack and hoped on duel runner from the garage and headed to the new school with my normal poker face.

End of Yusei P.O.V

During the some time

"Master Jack. It's time to awaken." a deer servant said. Jack's wolf ears twitched in annoyance . "Fine I'm up. Now go and tell the other to get breakfast started and my back pack together." He barked at her.

"Of course, Master." she said while bowing before she left. "Damn it all." He said as he got up and went into the shower. When he got out the shower, he put on his clothes[the same from the anime dont fell like describing it hehe lazy]. He went down the stairs hungry and agitated. The servants came out with breakfast as soon as he walked into the lavish dining room. It had royal blue walls, chairs and the table were made from the finest oak wood and the carpet was a relaxing cream color. The servants set the breakfast down muttering good morning before they bowed and walked away. The breakfast was full of sausage, bacon, toast with jelly jam, and orange juice. He devoured it with his wolf appetite. His servants came in again with his blue back pack and started picking up his dishes. One opened the door for him, while snatching it form her and got in the limo ready for another year of hell.

At School

As soon as the limo pulled up, millions of fangirls and the uke boys rushed to meet the school king, Jack Atlus. "Jack!" one rabbit fangirl shouted. "I love you!" shouted another. "No don't listen to them I love you more!" shouted yet again another fangirl. Jack strode past them with a wink and made them pass out. "Heh stupid fangirls." the other boys watching while chuckling. Jack went to the office to get his schedule from the headmaster Goodwin aka his guardian. Goodwin was a intimidating figure, perfect to be the strict headmaster. He had long white hair, cold and narrow brown eyes, and he was a Rottweiler man. His ears and tail were the same color as his hair. Jack knocked and entered when he heard a enter. In there was his assistant Lazar. He was a Lynx. "Ah Jack Atlus, heh what are you doing here?" He said with the annoying smirk on his face. Jack felt his eye twitch but he answered with anger in his voice "I' here to get my damn schedule and get to dame class." "Of course Jack." He rumbled through some paper until he found the one that had his name on it. "Here you are. Now please, have a good day dog." Jack ear's fell flat against his head in anger and walked away quickly with his tail moving side to side frustrated. Once he got calm again, he looked at his schedule. Math, English, Science, Gym, lunch, Mechanics, and then Dueling. Jack came to room 300 witch was his homeroom and first period, Mr. Kuma. Mr. Kuma is a bear man who has short brown hair,brown ears and tail. He is also a impressive 6ft.1in. He looks mean but is very nice if you aren't on his bad side. He went into the back of the class, trying to get far away from the fangirls. He heard some of the girls talking about the rumored new student. "Omg! Did you hear about the new student?!" said a cat girl. "Yes, how could you not. I saw him. They saw he's from Satellite but have you seen his skin? It's so tan that looks like caramel and don't even get me started on his voice and eyes!" her friend said and then they both squealed making the guys stop what they are doing to cover there ears. 'Who the hell comes to high school in their Junior year? He's gonna have problems making friends.' "Jack!" "Shit." Speak of the devil and Crow will appear. Crow was a crow teen, as his name suggested. He has curly reddish orange hair that he kept in his deep blue headband. He ran to a open seat next to him and everyone moved as far away as they could get. Nobody wants to be around Jack when he is around Crow. "What the hell are you doing" Jack growled. "Sitting Jack Ass" said Crow while leaning back since Jack threw a punch. RING! RING! RING! "Saved by the bell." Jack harsly whispered. Crow gave a smirk. The door opened and everyone became quite when Mr. Kuma came in. "Welcome back students. I hope you all had a good summer break. Now I know you all have heard of the new student so, please make him feel welcome." He waved to he student in the hallway. He walked in and the girls and the uke boys gasped and whispers spread like wildfire. "There goes half of your fangirls" Crow said. Jack was in shock with how he looked. He had black hair with yellow highlights, eyes so blue that they made sapphires look dull, caramel colored skin, but the thing that unusual thing about him is the yellow marker on his face. [A/N it just occurred to me that it kinda looks like Allen Walker scar sorry had to say tht] When the girls said he was from Satellite, he pictured a big, muscularly guy with tattoos and and percings not a guy who looked cute and average height. 'Wait what?' Jack thought. 'Cute...he's not cute! He's from Satellite and he even has a marker to prove it. Well so does Crow but still he's such a baka that he probably deserved it.' "Meet Yusei Fudo. Can you tell us where you are from and a little about yourself please?" Mr. Kuma asked. "Satellite but I guess you already new that. Oh and I got here by Goodwin that's all." Yusei said with a calm, collective face but with what also looked wise and sarcastic. When he said he got here by Goodwin, the whispers stopped as soon as they came. Goodwin only selects people from other schools who are talented and extremely smart. "Okay. Go and sit in front of Jack Atlas" Mr. Kuma said while pointing to the back. He followed his finger and saw who he was talking about. Yusei 'tch' but walked down the aisle, tail swaying lightly. That made the uke boys blood rush down instead of their brains. Hey! I'm Crow and the guy behind ya is Jack Ass."Crow said " Hello. I'm Yusei and it's nice to meet you." Jack growled. "Do you have a death wish?" "Ahh you know you love me." Crow laughed along with Yusei. Jack could already tell that those to would be great friends, not that he would ever admit to being friends with Crow out loud. "If you guys could stop all that talking, I would like to teach the class now." Mr. Kuma said with what looked like amusement in his eyes. They stopped talking while Yusei got his notebook and pencil, Crow was looking up at the ceiling with much for fascination than what the teacher was talking about, and Jack was NOT focusing on Yusei's neat cursive handwriting. '...WTF?' Jack thought. RING RING RING! Class was over and Crow asked for Yusei's schedule. "Sure. Here." Yusei said while reaching into his back pocket. Crow took and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Awesome! We have all class but one, Mechanics but oh well. "Damn. I don't want to spend my classes with you Satellite. " Jack muttered. "Like I want to send all classes with you as well Jack Ass." Yusei shot back. Jack growled and Yusei smirked. "G..g..guys can we not fight or until we at least get over with hell." Crow said feeling the tension in the air and could see fire around them. Yusei groaned and muttered "This is gonna be a log school year." 'Father help me.' English lead to Science and Science lead to Gym which lead to lunch is where they are headed now. Each class was the exact same thing saying who he is and where he is from but the one thing that got on Yusei's nerves is that in English and Science was that he had to sit either next or in front of Jack. Crow would always have to hold back his laughs each time or be faced with Jack clawing him and Yusei punching him. They were outside heading to the Cafeteria with Yusei and Crow being in front with a sulking Jack behind them. Jack was sulking because Yusei proved that he could keep up with him in basketball and everything. That made Jack made due to a Satellite keeping up with the King of the School. Jack had to admit that Yusei was fit with his curvy, lean form but definitely had some muscles. "Yusei!" a voice- no wait it sounded like 2 - made the group stop. Next thing anyone knew the saw a teal blur crashed into Yusei and he fell on the ground. Crow had to hold onto his stomach to keep himself up and Jack had a smirk on his face. "Yusei! It's been forever since we last saw you!" a neko boy who looked like 12 in appearance but was really a 15 year old Freshman. "Leo you can't just jump Yusei every time we see him." a neko girl said who looked just like Leo and was leaning over them, the only difference being the hair styles and clothes [same from anime]. Leo had a teal ponytail while Luna had pigtails. Leo pouted and got off of Yusei's back. Yusei got up and growled at Crow who was still laughing his ass of and his wings were spread out from his laughter while Jack was trying his best to NOT hide his smirk from his handsome face. 'Handsome..?!' Yusei thought. "Hey Leo Luna. How have you guys been?" he said while walking trying to class without being late with Jack and Crow walking behind them. "Good but why are you in New Domino? I thought you were in Satellite looking out for Rally." said Leo and Luna was giving him a look that said you better not lie. "Sigh, I'm here on Goodwin's contact" he said "even though I was perfectly fine with Rally and the rest of the gang." he mumbled. Leo and Luna went with them discovering they were headed to the Cafeteria . They finally arrived at the cafeteria. Inside was a large room filled with people eating and laughing. Nobody had to deal with stealing or bullies. Yusei was surprised to see this. He was used to the worst not this friendliness. "Come on! Lets go get our food and lets head up the roof." Leo and Crow both shouted causing some students to stop and look at them. The rest sweatdropped but followed then anyways. After they ordered their food consisting of steak for Jack and Yusei, tuna for Leo and Luna, and hamburgers and fries for Crow. [I know crow is a bird person but let say that he can eat meat also and not just seeds and fruit] They made their way out of the noise filled cafeteria and into the quite of the outside. They sat down and looked out into the busy city life and if you looked closely enough you could see Satellite. "Man it's so different than Satellite." Yusei muttered. "Yeah it is but you get used to it after a while." Crow said with nostalgic in his eyes. "Hey Yusei, who is Rally?" Jack was curious also but didn't say anything. He just gave Yusei a questionable look. "Let me tell you." Yusei said.

Flashback

_Yusei- who is 15 now- was heading down a dark alley way in order to get to his 'house' underground. He saw 3 people punching and kicking a boy who was crying and pleading for them to stop. The boy had on a baggy faded orange shirt with a blue jacket and tan baggy sweatpants. He also had long curl orange hair that was held in a hat. He was bleeding from what looked like a cut on the side of his face, one of his eyes were closed due to the blood dripping down his face, and his kitsune ears were down while his tail was wrapped around him for comfort. "Please stop! I'm begging you! I don't have anything you need." he replied, tears streaming down his face. Yusei got enraged when he remembered what happened with him when a gang took away his only valuable thing to live for. "Hey you jackasses! Pick on someone your own size!" Yusei shouted making them stop and turn around. When they stopped, the boy collapse on the ground. "Heheh, look boys he looks like another good F***." said the leader of the group. His friend said yeah and the other agreed with him. Yusei didn't waste any time, he punched the leader in the jaw making him fly back. "If that's how you wanna play, GET HIM BOYS!" Both of the teens ran up to Yusei but him being smaller made him avoid the 2 guys and he pushed the one in front of him making them collided heads and go unconscious. "Idoits." the leader said getting up from the punch. He got out his pocket knife but Yusei beat him to it. He remembered his father always saying to carry around a knife for protection. He had the knife on his juggler and said "take out all the things you took from the kid or you will die and your buddies will be next." "Ok kid ok I have it in my back pocket." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a duel card. Yusei stabbed the leader in the hand making him scream out as he got off of him. "That's to make sure you remember who I am." Yusei said chuckling. Right at that moment the kid woke up to seeing Yusei stab the man in the hand. "Help me please." the boy said before he gave in to the exhaustion. The other gang members woke up and when they saw their leader bleeding from a knife to the hand they ran with their hyena tails between their legs with their leader not far from them. Yusei picked up the boy and carefully put him on his back as he went underground._

End of flashback

" When I got back to my house I was relived to see my other friends Tank- a bulldog Nerve- a turtle and Blister- a coyote at the place. They rushed up to me making sure I wasn't hurt and they helped me clean and stich him up. his wounds were nothing serious so we were relived because we didn't have the medical supplies. He woke up a couple days later crying and thanking me for saving me. I also found out those bastards raped him. He also met Tank, Nerve, and Blister liking the instantly. I asked if he had anybody with him and he said no. I remembered that feeling of desperation and lonesomeness so I asked if he would like to stay with me. He happily agreed to my idea, so did Tank and Nerve, and a few weeks later he grew on me like a younger brother and me to him as a big brother so we called each other that."Yusei finished opening his eyes, never realizing he shut them. Crow had his mouth open and Jack looked shocked while Luna and Leo had tears in their eyes. "W..wow and I thought I had a rough life in Satellite." Crow said. "What do you mean when you that the only valuable thing was taken?" Jack said with glare. Yusei stiffened and return the glare equally. "None of your business. Now come on lunch is almost over. Crow and Leo groaned with despair while Jack tch and Yusei and Luna just smiled at the others despair. They stopped at the cafeteria throwing away their clas and that's where Leo and aaLuna left to go to Culinary. Crow went off into the East hallway while Jack in Yusei went to the Mechanics classroom and when they got there Yusei was in for a surprise.

**R and R plz and sorry for the long wait but it's finally over! thankz! **

**Yullennlover99**


End file.
